The Other Guy
by Stars Juicebox
Summary: Based off of "The Other Guy" by Jesse McCartney comes a tale that reminds us that even the best intentions can turn sour. Aomine Daiki was touring the local bars during his bachelor party when he came across his old flame, Kise Ryouta. Their past, their present, and the future all hinge on one night together.


"One more round!"

Imayoshi's declaration was echoed by cheers of approval from his underclassmen. Combining excitement and alcohol produced a band of rowdy, stammering young men who were thrown out of three Roppongi bars, only to head to another. Amongst the uproarious group of young men was one who seemed to lacked the overall elation of the group. Whilst the rest of the students were jumping, running, and stumbling down the street, this young man walked superciliously with his hands in his jacket's would have caused the others to hesitate being as enthusiastic as they were if this person had been anyone other than Aomine Daiki.

Aloof was not just a characteristic for him. Rather, it was a state of being - seemingly his primary demeanor. In fact, the crowd would have been more off put if Aomine were the one laughing and cheering along with them.

With all of this in mind, Imayoshi thought about leaving the tanned young man to his silent promenade. The thought came and was gone in a second. He reasoned his assault by thinking if he didn't harass Aomine, then who would?

Slinging a muscular arm across Aomine's shoulders, Imayoshi grinned. This earned him a disdainful glare from the dark haired victim. Imayoshi ignored it and continued. "What's the point of celebrating a marriage if the man of honor is not going to celebrate it with us?!"

Tossing Imayoshi's arm off his shoulders, Aomine rolled his eyes at the question. "I didn't want to come in the first place."

"That would explain why you're not drunk. " Imayoshi's grin deepened as he continued to bait the tanned individual. "Oh! I see. You're waiting until we're all too drunk to notice that you have escaped!"

Aomine snorted in reply. "Oh no. You've figured me out." He retorted sarcastically.

Imayoshi flung his arm about the other's shoulder once again. This time, he held Aomine's shoulder firmly. "Satsuki wanted you to come out and enjoy yourself. And that's what I promised her that you would do. Savor your final day of being a single man. Get drunk. Flirt with a few women. No one's gonna tell her about what happens tonight." When the Aomine merely rolled his eyes in reply, he continued. "You know, it's a wonder that Satsuki even agreed to marry you with this nasty attitude that you have."

"Nasty attitude?" Aomine raised a brow incredulous brow at the comment. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

The dark haired upperclassman snorted in reply. Tossing his free hand in the air, Imayoshi made another drunken declaration. "We're celebrating your impending marriage! So you can't leave until you've made a fool of yourself!" The declaration was acknowledged with a comprehensive cheer. "Now on to the next bar!"

"Great… exactly what Satsuki wanted: for me to be so shit faced that I embarrass myself and her." The dark haired young man shot back. His retort went unheard for Imayoshi began singing obnoxiously as he and the others made their way towards the next bar.

It was only when they entered the traditional style tavern that Aomine's shoulders finally slumped in defeat. What was the point of fighting them? Obviously, if he didn't drink a few drinks, they would continue bar hopping until he did. Of course, Aomine could wait until they had all passed out, or gotten alcohol poisoning, and then escaped. Or he could feign sick. But if he did, he was sure that Imayoshi would report to Satsuki that he had avoided interacting in his own bachelor party. And that would only make her worry.

With the impending marriage, as well as the impending baby, Satsuki had enough to worry about. No one knew about the baby except the two of them. Why? Because they didn't want others to think that they were getting married in such a hurry because of the child. Which was exactly the reason why they were doing the whole thing. Their marriage wasn't the product of outstanding fondness towards one another. In fact, Aomine was a thousand percent sure that if it hadn't had been for the kid, he would have just let their relationship weather away to a mediocre friendship.

Friendship… As Aomine sat down at the table across from his high school basketball teammates, he realized that he hadn't invited any of his friends to the wedding. And these guys here were extremely lucky that they made the invite list. Why? Probably because he would mostly like never see any of them ever again after the wedding. They would all just become faded memories that he would never bring up. He was silently reminisce how he played along side them. He would think about their reign of terror that they inflicted upon others during high school. He would even think about their few good sparing matchings during college. But once he got married, all of those youthful memories would be over. Why? Because he planned on quitting basketball. He had once dreamed of joining the NBA. He dreamed of playing hoops with the greats! But sadly, things has changed. He was going to be a father soon. And as much as he would have liked playing for the NBA, he couldn't afford losing his sole source of income do to so injury. He needed to be able to provide for his wife and kid at all times. Thus, he dropped out of college, and enrolling in police academy.

Honestly, he wouldn't miss playing too much. He hadn't really enjoyed playing it since-

"Welcome to- Aominecchi?"

The familiar voice vollied Aomine from his brooding. "...Kise?!"

"What are you doing here?!" The blond quered, his excitement at seeing his old friend undeniable.

"Me?" I'm just here wishing I were dead and not getting married in three days. Aomine wrinkled his nose at that thought. Pushing those darker thoughts aside, he decided that it was best to quickly change the subject. "I'm just out drinking with the guys. But what are you doing here?"

"Ah, if it isn't Kise Ryouta?! Modeling not making enough money for you anymore?" Imayoshi jibbed.

A dark red tinted Kise's otherwise porcelain cheeks. He smiled nervously before scratching the back of his head. It was pose meant to show his embarrassment, but to aomine it just merely made the blond more endearing. Aomine caught himself smiling a bit more than he had originally planned.

"Haha. No modeling is still my primary job. I'm just helping out a friend." Kise replied sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well it's great to hear that you're doing well… So do you mind if we put in our order?"

Aomine shot Imayoshi an irritated glare. He didn't like the way that his former caption brushed off Kise, but he refused to make a scene out of it. Mostly because He knew that Imayoshi was aware of the triste that happened between to two when they were in high school. And since Aomine didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him, he opted to keep silent this time. He instead turned to his old friend and gave him a rather relaxed smile. "You can poison his drink if you want."

Kise gave Aomine a grateful smile before bringing out his notepad and pen. "So what will it be?"

"And that's all of them!" Imayoshi sighed as he pushed his last former teammate into a taxi.

"Wait! What about Aominecchi?" Kise asked perturbed.

"HEY! I-i can take care of myself! You hear me?!" Aomine shouted from the front steps of the tavern.

It was apparent that he was drunk. The varsity jacket that he wore so neatly before was now hanging off of his shoulders. His hair was disheveled. And his speech was slured. All of these symptoms were attributed by the 5 beers, 3 shots of sake, and the endless shots of vodka that he had consumed within the few hours he occupied Kise's restaurant. Kise honestly thought that Aomine could handle his liquor or else he would have cut the young man off a long time ago.

"I'm too drunk to make sure that he gets home ok. So he's your problem." Imayoshi tossed back.

The flippant response caught Kise completely off guard. "EH?!"

Before Kise could react, Imayoshi threw himself into the cab along side his other teammate. The door closed, and the cab was gone. Kise blinked and scoffed in disbelief. "Did he just-"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Kise glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Aominecchi?"

"I don't need you!" the drunk hiccuped. "I-i can get home by myself." To prove his point, Aomine attempted to stand up. This only resulted in him stumbling and Kise rushing to his side to keep him from falling. Grabbing the tanned young man by his hip, Kise allowed him to slump against him.

Aomine, who has fully prepared to fall to the ground was caught off-guard by the fact that his body wasn't colliding with the rough concrete peaking out of one of his eyes, he surveyed the area around him. Finding a pair of concerned flaxen eyes staring back at him made him wrinkle his nose in agitation. "H-HEY! I said I can get home by myself."

Kise smiled in reply. Aomine's frown deepened.

Before Aomine could retort with some sort of declaration of his independance, Kise interjected. "Aominecchi, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping me company tonight. I have some things I want to drink about and it's boring drinking alone."

Azure eyes stared into flaxen eyes with confusion. Since when did Kise drink? Even if the blond did drink, he wasn't the type to drink around others. Thus, Aomine was utterly confused. And yet, he was too tired to question the other about it. Returning Kise's smile, Aomine resigned to the other's request. "Should I?"

Kise's smile deepened as he nodded to his senpai.

The cracking sound of a can of beer was quickly followed by hissing as Aomine opened yet another beer. Foam bubbled to the top of the can, spilling over the top and making another mess on the floor that Kise would have to clean up.

"Shit."

"Don't worry about it, Aominecchi!" Kise cheered. Rocking forward, his slender pale hands grasped the can from Aomine's strong tanned ones. "I'll just take this beer as payment."

Aomine snorted. "You've taken most of the beers as payment. Anymore 'payment' and you'll be hungover."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be if you weren't a model. A puffy eye or two wouldn't harm my career, but you-"

The ringing of laughter cut Aomine's tirade short. Wiping away a tear from his porcelain cheek, Kise attempted to sober from his laughter. "Me?! A model! Didn't you hear? My youth is fading. These boyish charms are too old to turn heads anymore. My manager let me go."

Navy-eyes narrowed in concern. "They fired you?!"

"Without so much as an 'I'm sorry'." Kise replied shortly. Taking a sip from the flattening beer, he continued. "Can you believe it?! They told me the only audience I have are the housewives who can only dream about their youth."

"So that's why you were working in that bar?"

Kise nodded solemnly. "It was supposed to be until I found a way to get back into modeling, but I don't think that will happy anytime soon."

Aomine snorted. "They must be fucking stupid… That or blind."

Kise smiled before downing most of the beer. Slamming the can against the wood of the floor, the ex-model wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Aominecchi has always had a way with words."

"Tch." His smile matched that of Kise's. "You know what I meant."

"I always have!" Kise chirped, a bit too happily.

"Yeah, you have." Aomine chuckled. "I think that's what made the two of us such good friends. I didn't have to say what I meant because you already knew."

"You never have been good with words." Kise laughed. "You would open your mouth and insert a sock."

"...insert sock?" Aomine muttered in confusion.

"Yeah, you know! Like when you can't say anything right. And it offends people!"

Aomine muttered the comment once more before scoffing. He rolled his eyes at the blond before reaching forward and tapping him atop his head. "It's open your mouth and inserting your shoe, dummy."

"Is it?" Kise asked, covering his injury with his hands. "Inserting your shoe in your mouth sounds weird."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You never understood western phrases."

Kise grinned. "You can't compare us with grades, Aominecchi. For every 5 I got on a test, you got one too."

"I make up for my bad grades on the court."

"I think we both did." Kise agreed. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Kise looked down at his empty beer can. "I missed this."

"Missed what?" Aomine asked, stretching his legs out before leaning back- his arms resting against the floor, and his upper body reclining against the wall.

"This. Chatting with you. Drinking until sunrise."

"Yeah… Whatever happened to us doing this."

"We broke up."

The silence that followed that comment filled the room. The joyful banter that kept the two in such good company was gone, and it didn't seem like it would return anytime soon. Kise's grin, which had brightened his face most of the evening, had also vanished in thin air. Aomine had to admit that that comment sobered him. He had almost forgotten why the two of them never spoke to one-another anymore. Their junior year of High School, the two of them had broken up. The reason? Aomine barely remembered. Something about the two of them having children and getting married all being a fairy-tale. Aomine never liked the idea of them breaking up, but once Kise presented the idea, Aomine's pride got in the way. If Kise wanted to leave, then Aomine wouldn't stop him.

But maybe Aomine should have stopped him.

"On that note, I think it's best that we turn in for the night." Kise announced, standing up. Dusting off his pajama pants, he turned to leave out of the small living room.

"Wait-" Aomine stammered. He quickly lashed out, grabbing Kise's wrist, and shocking the both of them. What was even more stunning was that he didn't let go.

Kise attempted to move his wrist to prompt the other to release him only to find that Aomine refused to let go. He tried again and failed a second time. "I think it's time we go to bed-"

"And then what…? We try to sleep off the awkwardness of what just happened? Or do I leave in the middle of the night?"

"Or we can just sleep and you leave in the morning." Kise retorted, struggling to free himself from Aomine's grasp. "That sounds like a fine idea to me. Now, let go!"

"I have another idea…"

Kise quickly found himself against the hard chest that he was once so fond of. Through Aomine's tee-shirt, he could feel the muscles - as tone as they were 4 years ago. He found himself itching to touch that fingers were dying to trace the lines of that tanned skin, if only to remember how it felt. Whether that desire was a product of one too many beers, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was not safe in this man's embrace. "Hahaha. Great joke, Aominecchi, but I think-"

"It is a great joke, isn't it? How about I tell you another one." Aomine purred against Kise's ear. His fingers clutched Kise's biceps firmly as he held the other against his firmly. Aomine's lips soon found the curve of the other's neck, grazing it with his teeth."Is it funny?" he mumbled against the base of the neck.

"Not one bit." Kise moaned.

"I didn't think so." Aomine mumbled against the other's tender flesh. Gripping it between his teeth, Aomine began to nibble at Kise's weak spot. When the blond moaned in arousal, Aomine smiled to himself. So he was still sensitive, eh? Finding that Kise was still sensitive there only made Aomine want to confirm if his other sensitive spots were still as sensitive. It wouldn't take him long to figure out.

Shoving his fingers into Kise's golden locks, Aomine drove his tongue tauntingly into Kise's mouth. There was a spot on the bottom of Kise's tongue. If he touched that then… A small shiver ran down the blond's spine, which only made Aomine grin as he allowed his tongue to his tongue searched for arousal in Kise's mouth, Aomine's hands began to wander. The began at his collar, pulling at Kise's sweater until it was tossed haphazardly on the floor. Kise's shirt soon followed.

It was when Aomine's talented fingers brushed against Kise's skin that the other protested. Placing his hands against Aomine's chest, Kise pulled back. "Aominecchi, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Let's pretend that we should." was the only and last retort that Aomine made. Any other protest that Kise may have had were soon forgotten as Aomine's mouth covered his.

Beep Beep Beep

Kise found it incredibly difficult to open his eyes. He could feel the warmth of the sun kissing his skin, and yet he couldn't shake the heaviness of to himself, he shifted deeper into the sheets, hoping that sleep would dull his senses once again.

Beep Beep Beep

Again? What was that noise? Running his middle finger across his lashes, Kise attempted to prompt his eyes to open. And yet, the more he rubbed the more tired he became. Perhaps if he shifted deeper into the sheets just one more time, then the noise would go away. Fortunately, when the noise returned again, he felt the bed shift under someone's weight, then suddenly the noise stopped. ...someone's weight?!

Tossing back the sheets, Kise swiftly rolled out of the bed, prepared to bolt for the door.

"Good morning to you too Bruce Lee. " Aomine teased, smirking at the other from the corner of the bed.

Kise looked at him in confusion, attempting to piece together why Aomine was sitting in his bed naked and smiling at him like that. Of course this had happened in his dream, but it … was it a dream? He could still feel the warmth of Aomine's breath on his neck. A tingling sensation reminded him of the hickey that was placed on his collar bone. Not to mention the ever present soreness of his backside. Chewing on his lower lip, the blond restrained himself from groaning in regret. Instead, he chose to wander over to the bed and take a seat.

"Well that was new. You never jumped out of bed like that before." Aomine jibbed once more.

Kise glanced at Aomine. They had slept together. Sighing, Kise buried his face in his hands. The memories from the night before washed over him. Grinding hips, pleading climaxes, all of it was present in his memories. Honestly, he had wished that the alcohol would have erased at least half of them. Maybe then he would have an excuse why he wanted to send the charming young man home. He could say that he didn't remember what happened. Aomine would be offended and he would leave on his own. But it was too late for that. No, he was sickeningly aware that he had screwed up and slept with the devil again. Thus, he had to be firm. Combing his fingers through his hair, he stated "Go home."

"Huh?"

Forcing himself to look at the other, Kise repeated himself. "Go home. This never should have happened. So let's just pretend that it didn't."

"The fuck?! What do you mean 'pretend it didn't happen'? You still haven't figured out how to get over that stupid shit that was bothering you before?" Aomine asked, a bit of ice lacing the biting words.

"No. I haven't. And you still haven't figured out how wrong this is, have you?" Kise returned.

"This is stupid."

"That's it. I want you to go home."Kise retorted. Pointing towards the door, Kise continued. "Just go."

Snorting, Aomine pushed himself away from the plush sheets. Grabbing his pants and his shirt, he began to dress himself. He quickly donned his pants, muttering under his breath all the while. "When you regret this, don't bother to come looking for me." He tossed his shirt over his shoulder and grabbed his shoes before storming out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Kise refused to let his eyes meet Aomine's as he got dressed. Only after the door was closed did he look at the door. This… This was for the best. It hurt, but it was a good thing he was doing. Aomine needed a family, and Kise couldn't give that to him. Aomine needed children and happiness, and support. And while Kise could try his hardest, somethings he just couldn't give. Kise had come to terms with that a while ago. Two men would lead a harsh and cold life in Japan. And if they moved outside of the country before Aomine was drafted by the NBA, Aomine could lose all his chances at being a professional basketball player - something Kise knew Aomine wanted dearly. If they had stayed together, even if Aomine was part of the NBA, they would have to hide their relationship until Aomine retired. And what of Kise's life. He had thought that he would be a model for a lot longer, and yet here he was - a forcibly retired model with nothing to offer him.

"It's better this way." Kise muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms around himself. Taking a shaky breath, Kise ran his fingers through his hair. He ran his middle finger across his eyes, hoping to brush away any tears that had formed during that endeavor.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cheered as he slung his arm across the shoulder of his former teammate. When deadpan eyes turned towards Kise, he merely smiled brighter. "It's been a while."

"Hi Kise." Kuroko responded, his face as emotionless as normal. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Oh I wouldn't miss Momoi's wedding!" Kise started, straightening himself. He had forgotten how much shorter Kuroko was. Pocketing both his hands, he watched the crowd of guest chat amongst themselves in the reception hall of the grand hotel. "It's pretty lavish, isn't it? A large hotel? I wonder if she knows half the people here…" Kise pursed his lips, looking through the crowd to see if he found any other familiar faces. Unsuccessful, he continued. "They must all be acquaintances of her husband."

"I doubt it." Kuroko returned. "It's probably friends of her parents. Aomine isn't really a people person so he wouldn't have this many people come."

Aomine? Kise's brows drew together in confusion. "I guess he wouldn't. But seeing as how this is Momoi's big day, I wouldn't see why he would matter."

Kuroko merely blinked in reply.

"Hey, Tetsu! Hurry it up, will ya?! Everyone's moving into the wedding hall." Kagami called from the other side of the room.

"Oh, Kagamicchi's here…" Kise noticed belatedly. He turned his attention towards Kuroko, intending to ask how the two of them were doing, but there was no need. Kuroko's expression answered any questions that Kise could have had. Affection brought a touch of warmth to Kuroko's eyes. The corners of his mouth curved ever so slightly, enough that Kise couldn't help but notice. Honestly, if Kise hadn't been as close as he was to the male, Kise would have thought his expression never changed. And yet because he was so close he got to experience how Kuroko changed by just seeing the other male. It seemed that Kuroko and Kagami were still going as strong as ever. It was nice to see that at least they had a strong enough relationship to weather the unknown future. Unlike he and Aomine...

Kise stretched softly. "Go on in. I'll hang out out here for a bit."

Kuroko glanced at Kise before nodding. "See you inside." He tossed back emotionlessly as he wandered over towards the entrance.

"Save me a seat!" Kise called out, waving Kuroko off. Once the blue haired male had made his way inside the hall, Kise turned his attention towards the rest of the guest in the hall. Surely there had to be someone else he knew here. Everyone couldn't have been invited over the phone like he was. Kuroko sure looked more prepared for the wedding than he was. Maybe he got an invitation. Then why hadn't he gotten one? Of course it's possible that Momoi might have forgotten to send one, but the way that she called two days ago was rather late to rsvp him coming. Shrugging his shoulders, he dropped the subject. "Maybe it got lost in the mail…"

As he watched the guest enter the wedding hall, he found himself thinking about the wedding that he had planned for himself and Aomine. It was going to be small. Like Kuroko said, Aomine wasn't fond of having large groups of people around. So more than likely, it was going to be him, Aomine, and two witnesses, probably Kise's sisters. They would have flown out of the country to have it done. Probably France, and when they returned home… Kise sighed. They would have kept it a secret.

This is why it wouldn't have worked. Kise was never ashamed of their relationship. He loved Aomine, and that was that. But Aomine? Did Aomine love him enough to throw away everything? With Aomine being a NBA player, the media would have swarmed at the thought that a new member was openly gay. That would have affected how often he was able to play and if the team would have even kept him. And that would have been true torture for Aomine. To be so close to the net and yet never able to actually play. To be on the court, and yet never be able to run across it. To watch from the side lines… No. Kise couldn't ask him to do such a thing. Thus, even though he regretted it, he ended the relationship. And today was no different.

It hurt. Listening to Aomine leave in anger like that, it hurt. It hurt as much as it did the first time. No, in fact, this time it hurt even more. The first time, he had known what he was doing. He had known that it was time for them to end this tirade. He had prepared to never see Aomine again. He had even prepared that if for some reason he did met Aomine again, he would smile and make it through the event like nothing ever happened.

This time hurt more because he hadn't planned on sleeping with him. He hadn't planned on letting himself acknowledge that he loved him. And yet when Aomine kissed him, Kise felt his resolve weaken. In those moments, he didn't care about whether or not Aomine's career would suffer or not. He only cared about being with him again. Touching him. Kissing him. Feeling his heart beat in time with his own.

Last night had been something he had been dreaming about for years. Their "one last time". The last time he would hold him. The last time he would be held by him. The last time they would kiss. The last time he would drink with him. The last time he would laugh with him. The last time he would see him. He should have enjoyed it more. He should have gave into Aomine's charm and let him hold him. He should have pretended that everything was okay and sent him off without a word. So he would be able to enjoy those last moments. Or maybe not.

It seemed like that no matter what, he would have had regrets when it came down to Aomine.

"I thought I told you that when you're filled with regret, don't come looking for me."

Ah, he missed him to much he was hearing his voice. ...Or was he? Breaking his daze, Kise glanced at the figure standing in front of him. Kise's heart sank. Irritation was etched into Aomine's very being. His brows were furrowed, his lips snarled, his jaw hard and set. He was obviously not pleased to see him.

"I wasn't coming to look for you." Kise countered, combing his fingers through his hair. "This is Momoi's wedding. She invited me."

"She did what?" Aomine scoffed. Sucking his teeth, he glared in the direction of the wedding hall. "That hard-headed witch." Turning his attention back to the blond, he sighed. "Leave."

"LEAVE?!" Kise scoffed. "Why should I? I was invited. Momoi called and said that she would regret it if she didn't see me at her wedding.-"

"Is she marrying herself?!" Aomine countered quickly. "It's not just her wedding. It's mine too. And I don't want you here."

...What…? It was Aomine's wedding too? How could…? Was he…? "Y-you're marrying Momoi?" Kise stuttered.

"What? Now you want me believe that she didn't tell you?" Aomine snorted. Rolling his eyes, he crossed one arm over another. "Damn you're a good actor. But too bad for you, I figured it out. This whole thing was a test to see if I would stay true to this marriage. If I was really over you. And I failed. I should have known. But you two aren't that smart. You both used the same cheap trick. Waited until I was at my lowest. Waited until I was too drunk to control myself and then you flaunt yourself. And I'm too stupid to resist. And then I fail." Aomine hissed. Looking Kise up and down, he continued. "The only thing is that Momoi was a bit better at this stupid game than you. She even got a prize out of it. She ended up pregnant because of the game. And in the end, I'll become a wasted human, dreaming of what could have been." Turning on his heel, Aomine finished. "Leave. I don't want you here. And I've had enough of this game."

With that Aomine started into the wedding hall, leaving Kise utterly confused. What did he mean 'game?' His lowest? Wasted human? What happened? When attempting to make sense out of Aomine's angry tirade didn't work, Kise quickly chased after the blue haired male. "WAIT!"

When Aomine's long strides came to a stop, Kise quickly scurried over to him. Grasping his arm, he pleaded. "What do you mean? I wasn't playing any game!"

"Oh stop playing innocent, Kise. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just leave." Aomine hissed, snatching his arm away from the other male. Before he could continue into the wedding hall, Kise rushed in front of him and blocked his path. "Leave, Goddammit." Aomine hissed, losing control of his temper. It was hard enough to keep his hands to himself, but with the way the blond was throwing himself at him, Aomine couldn't see himself being able to do so much longer. Once he saw the tears that brimmed Kise's eyes, all he lost all control.

"I never played any game! I-i just wanted you to be happy." Kise stuttered. He started to talk only to find Aomine's mouth covering his own. Aomine's strong hands gripped him tightly. One hand held Kise's body against his own, while the other braced Kise's head, keeping him from moving. The kiss was commanding and strong. Demanding for Kise to yield to it. And yet, the moment that Kise did so, the kiss ended.

Bringing his lips back enough to brush against Kise's lips, Aomine started. "There are fifty people in there waiting for Satsuki and I to marry." Taking his hand away from the small of Kise's back, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hotel room keycard. "In two hours, I'll be in that room." He placed the card in Kise's jacket pocket. Taking a step back, he straightened his neck tie. No words were exchanged between the two after that. Aomine's hot gaze said enough. Kise already understood.

He watched listlessly as Aomine entered the wedding hall. In two hours, after he married Momoi, they would talk. Whatever misunderstandings that lied between them would be resolved. They would clear the air, and then probably make up. Yet, it would all happen too late. Aomine would be a married man. He would have the wife and kid that Kise wanted him to have. ...Or least, that's what Kise thought he wanted him to have. He thought that it would make Aomine happy. And who better to ensure Aomine's happiness than Aomine's best friend? Satsuki would be the perfect wife for him. She would be stern, strong, and keep a perfect happy home. They would start a beautiful family. It would be like a fairytale for the two of them.

And Kise would be the fairy godmother. He would give them that happiness. All he needed to do was leave this wedding and not show up in that hotel room. Of course, Aomine would hate him. He would probably never forgive him. He would go on not understanding what really happened between the two of them for the rest of his life. In their happily-ever-after, Kise would have no place.

...But Kise didn't want that. Kise only wanted one thing - Aomine. After trying his damnedest to stay away from him, Kise found that he wanted nothing more than to be with him again. Their 'last time' wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted more kisses. More morning quips. More memories of Aomine's blinding smile. More passionate nights. He wanted more, even if he wasn't allowed to anymore.

As Kise adjusted his suit, he squared his shoulders and entered the wedding hall. He had made up his mind. Sitting three rows from the front, beside Kuroko and Kagami, Kise watched as the man he loved married another woman. The scene should have broken his heart, and yet it didn't. He had decided his path from the moment he entered that wedding hall. Since there was no space for him in Aomine's happily-ever-after with Momoi, he would make one. He would no longer be the fairy godmother. Instead, he would be the other woman… no. He would be the other guy.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he watched as the two promised to honor and love each other. In two hours, those vows would be tarnished, and Kise was painfully okay with that.

Author's notes:

Hi everyone! This is my first finished one-shot since my hiatus. It is also my first fan-fiction that I will be posting on AO3. Let me say that I had a hard time deciding on how to end this, but I think I'm pretty happy with this ending. Thank you all for reading. Any reviews and rates would be greatly appreciated.

Also, I'm not sure if it's the same in Japan or not, but normally hotel room keys have a cover with the room number on it. When Aomine slips Kise's the card, it does have that cover on it. I just didn't know how to describe it properly without slowing the momentum.

Thanks again for your support.


End file.
